pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Contests
Pokemon Contests are competitions similar to beauty pagents, but rely upon the beauty and grace of a Pokemon instead of a person. The competitors of a Pokemon Contest are usually Pokemon Coordinators and their Pokemon. Workings of a Pokemon Contest Entering a Contest Anyone can enter a Pokemon Contest so long as they have a Contest Pass or a Trainer Card with which they may identify themselves. Pokemon Coordinators may enter a Contest as much as an hour prior to the start of the contest, provided there are spots available, as some contests are limited by participants. Most contests are opened to any coordinators, regardless of their skill level or wins, there are some contests that are limited to coordinators with a specific amount of ribbons they have won. There is no limit to how many times a Coordinator may compete in a Contest, nor to how many times they may be the victor. Primary Round; Beauty Appeals In the first round of Pokemon Contests, Coordinators are required to make an appeal to the judges. This is done when a Coordinator uses their Pokemon's moves in a decorative display for aesthic purposes, to demonstrate their Pokemon's strength and beauty. While the focus of Pokemon Contests focuses mainly upon the grace and beauty of Pokemon, Coordinators are also expected to dress up and look good as well, though this is not always necessary. Contests are judged by Mr. Contesta, the Chief of the Pokemon Activies Committee, Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokemon Fan Club and the Nurse Joy of the town in which the Contest is taking place. After making their appeal to the three judges, Coordinators and their Pokemon will receive scores from each judge that range from 0 to 10.0. The Coordinators with the four highest scores will move on to the secondary rounds. Secondary Round; Contest Battles Secondary rounds take place in a tournament style battle, where the top four scorers from the first round compete against each other for the ribbon. This round is once again judged by the three judges from above, but instead of receiving awards, the judges are only there to make judgement calls, similar to judges in Pokemon battles. During the secondary rounds, two competitors will battle each other with their Pokemon, usually the same Pokemon that was used during the appeal around--though the Pokemon is required to be changed during Grand Festivals. The battles are timed, to a maximum of 5 minutes, and each Coordinator starts off with a single bar of points. Each strike received counts as points lost, as well every fumble or attack gone wrong. At the end of the 5 minutes, the Coordinator with the most points remaining wins. If a Pokemon is knocked out by its opponent, all points are deducted and their Coordinator automatically looses the match. Prizes Victors of Pokemon Contests receive ribbons as proof of their victory. Each ribbon is different, and unique to the contest where it was won, and usually takes the name of the city in which the contest is held (For example: the Verdanturf Ribbon will be obtained during the Verdanturf Town Contest). Coordinators are required to obtain a mimimum of 5 Contest Ribbons in order to compete in a Grand Festival, and as a result, it may take some Coordinators years before they can obtain the required amount of ribbons. In Grand Festivals, Coordinators win Ribbon Cups, which are usually large trophy cups with large ribbons tied onto them as well as rather large monetary prizes, something not included in regular qualifying tournaments. In ways very similar to normal Pokemon Contests, there is no limit to how many times a Coordinator may enter a Grand Festival in their lifetimes, and no limit to how many times a Coordinator may win either. Coordinators may reuse the same five ribbons to enter the Grand Festivals, so long as the Ribbons were obtained within the same region as the Grand Festivals are held. The only exception is the Wallace Cup, where any five ribbons from any region may be used for entrance eligibility. Pokemon Contests by Region Most regions hold Pokemon Contests, though there are a few that either no longer offer them, or never have, such as Johto or Unova respectivly. Each region has their own respective Grand Festival, and some regions, such as Hoenn, have more than one main contest for coordinators to compete in. Grand Festivals are usually held once a year, and will always change location each year. The only exception is the Wallace Cup, which is held every 3 years, and may take place in any location in any region in the Pokemon World. Contests in the Kanto Region Contest Locations and Ribbons Sinnoh Grand Festival Like all Grand Festivals, the Sinnoh Grand Festival is held one a year, and is open to Coordinators who have obtained a minimum of 5 Contest Ribbons from the Sinnoh Region Pokemon Contests. It can be held in any location within the Sinnoh Region, and alternates locations every year. Known competitors have been: *Fantina Konstantinova *Niya Konstantinova Contests in the Kanto Region Contest Locations and Ribbons 1 The Pokemon Contest held aboard the SS Anne is a special, annual contest, and the ribbon earned by winning the contest is not mandatory for entrance into the Grand Festival, therefore obtaining this ribbon is completely optional for Coordinators Kanto Grand Festival Like all Grand Festivals, the Kanto Grand Festival is held one a year, and is open to Coordinators who have obtained a minimum of 5 Contest Ribbons from the Kanto Region Pokemon Contests. It can be held in any location within the Kanto Region, and alternates locations every year. Known competitors have been: *Fantina Konstaninova Contests in the Johto Region The Johto Region once held Pokemon Contests several years ago, however as popularity of Pokemon Contests declined in the Johto Region, the regional Contest Halls were closed down and the Johto Grand Festival and Contests themselves became defunct. As a result, there are currently no contests being held in the Johto Region. Contests in the Hoenn Region Contests Locations and Ribbons Hoenn Grand Festival Like all Grand Festivals, the Hoenn Grand Festival is held one a year, and is open to Coordinators who have obtained a minimum of 5 Contest Ribbons from the Hoenn Region Pokemon Contests. It can be held in any location within the Hoenn Region, and alternates locations every year. Known competitors have been: *Fantina Konstantinova Wallace Cup The Wallace Cup is unlike most Grand Festivals, as it is not an annual event and is not held solely in the region from where it originates. Instead, the Wallace Cup is held every 3 years, and can be held in any location of any region, with regions and locations constantly alternating. The Wallace Cup is also different than most Contests, as it is open to Coordinators who have obtained any 5 Ribbons from any region that hosts Pokemon Contests. Known competitors have been: *Fantina Konstantinova *Niya Konstantinova Contests in the Unova Region The Unova Region has never been known to hold Pokemon Contests, as the demand and popularity of them by the Unova citizens is minimal to the point of non-existant. Therefore, there are no Pokemon Contests in the Unova Region. Category:Professions